


Day Off

by BecMcc



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, Exandria citizens AU, F/F, Fluff, based on some headcanons of mine, pre stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecMcc/pseuds/BecMcc
Summary: Alisha gets a letter asking for a date.





	

Emon’s Winter’s Crest Festival was going smoothly, despite the fact it was taking place several months after when it should be. Since around when Winter’s Crest should have been several months ago Westruun got frozen and here in Emon the festival got canceled due to an assassination attempt on Sovereign Uriel and his family. However nothing should ruin this makeshift festival not with the soldier Alisha Diphda on guard, or for that matter the guests of honor Vox Machina. She was making rounds and nothing out of the ordinary happened but she did look over her shoulder to get a glimpse of the rag tag group of adventurers that saved the royal family every now and again. However during her shift one of other knights on patrol ran up to her.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Someone sent in this message for you, they told me to get this to you immediately.” Said the knight giving her a sealed envelope.

“Thank you.” She said quickly taking the envelope signaling the knight to leave. She opened the envelope and got the letter thinking it may be a family emergency.

 _Meet me near the Laughing Lamia when you’re done with your shift?_  The letter had read with a cute little heart signature. Alisha smiled and laughed to herself. There was nothing to worry about after all. A few hours later she went to the barracks and changed out of her armor and into her civilian attire. She walked in the general direction of the mentioned pub and when she got in sight of the Laughing Lamia she went into one of the alley ways nearby weaving in and out of them until she found a red headed young woman leaning against a wall.

“Hey!” She said giving her a short wave.

“Rose!” Alisha exclaimed running up to her. The two then embraced into a hug. “Did you manage to get a day off?” Rose laughed.

“Nah, I basically snuck away from the Clasp telling them I was getting info.” Said Rose. “Though it should be fine, I don’t think very many people here would know who I am.”

“If anyone gives you any trouble I’ll drive them off.” Vowed Alisha.

“I think I’ll be fine, thanks though.” Said Rose. She then grabbed Alisha’s wrist and started pulling her along. “C’mon! Let’s go while the festival is still going on!” They went to the main area the festival was and they played some of the games and watched some of the competitions that were going on. The two even watched members of Vox Machina participating in the festival. However their gnome bard caught Rose’s attention.

“Is something wrong Rose?” Alisha asked.

“Isn’t that guy from customs?” Rose asked.

“The gnome?” Alisha asked.

“Yeah. He and all of Vox Machina were in our headquarters he pulled out a legit looking badge and said he was from customs and they booked it out of our hide out.” Explained Rose.

“Rose … I’m not aware of any customs agents … I think the gnome might have been fucking with you.” Said Alisha. Rose looked at her with confusion at first then she thought about it before her face turned into a mix of shock and anger.

“Son of a bitch he was. That was a cover for killing one of our Spirelings!” She snapped. The two were silent for about a good twenty minutes before Rose spoke up. “… Do you want to check out what Gilmore is selling?” She asked completely changing the subject. Alisha smiled and giggled.

“I’d love to.” Said Alisha. The two started towards Gilmore’s Glorious Goods holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> The events referred to would be found in this video which gives a brief summary of what happened in Critical Role in its pre stream days: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DZ48deyu9o&t=259s  
> The customs thing was explained further in one of the Q&A's I think it may have been the one at the end of episode 10 but I'm not sure.


End file.
